


"I am not like that"

by ScarletxNight



Series: "I am not like that" [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Danger, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Heya fellas,I have decided to start a short stories series with the series title “I am not like that.”.The series is an appreciation and creative way for me to add different stories with our seven boys as the characters in them. The main idea is:I love different songs, of different groups and artists, Korean and non-Korean. I would love for some of you to see the variety of artistic talent of each or at least some of them. All short stories take place in the same alternative universe, but at different time periods. What differs, are the character constellations and their relationships with each other.The plot is always inspired by a specific song, I will state at the beginning. You are free to check it out, if you want 😊Let’s start with the introduction of the alternative universe of this series:





	"I am not like that"

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots are no continuation.
> 
> They are stand-alone ones and use different character constellations.
> 
> Example: Jaebeom in on story is Youngjae's brother in the next he can be an only child.

> _In an alternative universe, humans have evolved to have, what we would call “supernatural powers”._
> 
> _It is a common occurrence but looked down upon by most of society. The news and government calling them “B-class” (second class humans), also referred to as “beasts” by the citizens. Their powers/abilities range from simple things like a little more strength than usual at a certain age to drastic abilities like physical and mental manipulation of surroundings, objects and even other people, healing and way more._
> 
>   
>  _Still, they all have one thing in common, which makes them noticeable to the naked eye: a mark. They differ in size and form, but all b-class own an individual mark in form of a symbol on their body. Young people (teenagers), who start to develop abilities of this kind are either famous and successful or most of the times abandoned by their parents or more commonly: caught by criminal groups, who take advantage of them. The stronger and “more dangerous” the abilities, the more feared they are by the ones, who are not like that._
> 
>   
>  _The crime rate in Seoul, Korea has risen by 25% in the last fifteen years due to this occurrence. Other parts of the country are also suffering by recent reports._


End file.
